playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CRUDLuVER/What will the All-Stars 2 roster look like?
Hola mi amigos, CRUDLuVER here. And I have something All-Stars related for you for once. It's a bloody miracle! As you could probably tell, this is my predictions of who will (and who won't) make it into All-Stars 2's roster. Before I get started, I'd like to say that I will be using minimal 3rd Party characters. While I did think the inclusion of some 3rd Party characters in the first All-Stars was a good idea, as Sony is a much more 3rd Party reliant company then, say, Nintendo. But I believe that using most of these characters as Cross-Promotions for upcoming games was kind of a dumb move when it comes to the game. I will include some, but only if they are important to Sony's history and DESERVE a spot on the roster. So, with that said, let's get started. Calypso Chances: Possible ''' Ever since Zeus opened up the door for more characters from previously represented franchises, fans have speculated that Calypso would be included in the sequel, and for good reason. Twisted Metal is arguably Sony's second biggest franchise, as it has been around since the PS1 days, so including another character would be a pretty good idea. I haven't played much Twisted Metal in my days (I played a few matches of the newset one, but that's pretty much it.) The one flaw that I can see in Calypso's chances is that he doesn't have much in the way of a moveset, he basically just sits in hell and grants wishes throughout the entirety of the series, so it would be a little hard to come up with a diverse moveset. But if Sony can think of a moveset for Fat Princess of all people, then this shouldn't be much of a stretch. Cloud Strife Chances: '''Unlikely ' ' I may not be too familiar with the Final Fantasy series, but even I know how iconic Cloud is. Not only is he from what is widley considered the best PS1 game out there (To which I would disagree, but I digress), but he's one the most famous and popular characters in gaming history. But that begs the question, if he's so popular, why do I say he's unlikely. That's simple, he hasn't appeared in a game in forever, and since Sony likes to do that dumb Cross-Promotion thing mentioned earlier, it seems more likely that they'd choose Lightning, unfortunatley. Though he's unlikely, it's still possible due to his charatcer's impact. Crash Bandicoot Chances: Possible ' ' Guys, I have a confession to make, a secret that I have been hiding for almost 2 years now. I don't like the Crash Bandicoot games, I know that seems a bit crazy, considering how much I was begging for Crash back in 2012, but I was just never a big fan of his games. The reason I wanted him in is because of the impact he had on the PlayStation brand. The fact that he was not included in the first All-Stars turned many people off immediatley, so I think it would be smart to include him this time around. SuperBot knew how much we wanted this guy, Santa Monica knew it too, so one of the first things that they should do is work things out with Activision. The only reason I wouldn't put him as a Shoe-In is because Activision is a company full of greedy jerks, I think we all know that, so, with that said, let's move on. Delsin Rowe Chances: Shoe-In I'm going to say this right here, if Sony decides to make a sequel to All-Stars, Delsin will be in it, no if, ands, or buts. Heck, he might even replace Evil Cole. Infamous: Second Son was the biggest title for the PS4 upon it's initial announcement, and Delsin is pretty much the poster boy for the PlayStation brand right now. Not to mention that he's the newest main character for the Infamous series, and knowing Sony and their Cross-Promotion crap, I'd say he has a pretty good shot. Fetch, Iota, Joel and Ellie, and more coming soon. Category:Blog posts